Armand Sheran Sharm
Armand Sheran Sharm is the prince of the Sadida Kingdom and the brother of Amalia Sheran Sharm History Background Season 1 Season 2 Special Episodes Season 3 By this time, Armand has married an Osamodas princess named Aurora and is trying to "encourage": his sister to marry as well, annoyed by her defiance and still treating her like a child. Personality At first glance, Armand is the classic example of a pompous and arrogant prince, looking down his nose at anyone he views is below him, which is practically everyone. He is haughty and condescending towards most people, including Joris who was acting as an ambassador for the King of Bonta, and especially his younger sister Amalia. He treats Amalia like a child, doesn't take anything she says seriously, and often lectures and berates her for shirking her own royal responsibilities. However, he really does care for Amalia, as it was he who convinced their father, King Oakhart, to let Amalia go with Evangelyne and travel when the king had originally intended to lock Amalia in her room for a whole year! He even showed a child-like delight in a souvenir from Bonta that featured Amalia after her participating in Gobbowl, and became very worried about her when their Sadida guards lost track of Amalia. Despite his arrogance, Armand is a dedicated and serious man, driven towards his duties as Prince of the Sadida Kingdom. He is also known for his bad breath, of which he is very touchy about that everyone in the Sadida Kingdom tries to avoid bringing the topic up. Appearance Powers/Abilities *'Plant Summoning and Manipulation' - Like all Sadida, Armand can summon and manifest large and powerful vines and tendrils, to use to ensnare, as whips, and other uses *'Nature Link' - Like all Sadida, Armand possesses an empathic link to plant life and can feel their pain if they are damaged. *'Sadida Dolls' - *'Plant Rage' - Relationships Evangelyne Armand used to have an attraction towards Evangelyne, but his pompousness towards the young Cra (as well as his bad breath) made him undesirable to Eva. After learning that Eva was with Percedal, he was surprised but accepted it. Although he once got on Eva's bad side that she slapped him in the face and told him off, warning him never to insult Percedal in front of his (Percedal's) children again. Amalia Sheran Sharm Armand and Amalia share a very turbulent brother and sister relationship, Armand treating his sister like an immature child while Amalia considers her brother an arrogant fool. He dismissed her warnings about the mad Xelor Nox as the words of a child with a wild imagination, until the evidence was made clear, and later Amalia voiced her umbrage about Armand to their father until Oakhart informed his daughter that when she ran off with Eva he was going to ground her for a year except Armand convinced their father to let Amalia travel and experience the world. This led to an improvement in their bond as brother and sister but they continue to conflict, especially later on after Armand got married and he wanted his sister to settle down as well (although he subtly tried to make it for political reasons). Gallery Category:Animated Series Category:Sadida Category:Royalty